This invention relates to gramophone record changer equipment.
Conventional domestic record changer equipment comprises a turntable having a centre spindle having means for releasable supporting a stack of records spaced above the turntable, these means normally being in the form of a lower and an upper set of displaceable members or fingers, the lower set being retractable to allow the lowermost record of a supported stack to be released whilst the rest of the stack is gripped by the upper set. Whatever means are employed to support records and to control the release, record changer equipment involves dropping of a record from a height onto the turntable often onto a record already on the turntable. For this reason high quality equipment normally omits a record changing mechanism. Moreover there is conventionally no provision in domestic equipment for returning the records to the stack for replay other than by stopping the equipment and manually lifting the records.